Naruto: Sound of Madness
by WritingAgain
Summary: Taken in by Orochimaru at a young age, Naruto is raised as a Shinobi of the Hidden Village of Sound. But he's not the obedient little puppet that Orochimaru expected him to be... the Jinchuuriki has a thirst. A thirst that keeps him moving, a drive that keeps him fighting. He thirsts for the Truth. ...And Revenge
1. Chapter 1

AN: In all my other stories there's like a little bit of darkness in Naruto but in the core, they're pretty good people. But in this story…

Well… Naruto's going to be kind of a scumbag.

But a cool one.

My First Dark Naruto Fiction.

Enjoy.

…..

_It was a rainy day. _

_The sky was covered with dark gray storm clouds angry about something only they could know about. The sun refused to shine or even share its warmth in a bout of childish selfishness. All the birds had escaped to find shelter and the animals had gone home to tend to their young and family. Even the people of Kohagakure no Sato stayed home on this day feeling that something sinister was afoot. There was something in the air that made people cringe when the thunder clapped and lightning flashed. _

_A tall pale man stood, watching a baby sleep in a crib. _

_He was a in a plain room filled with a steady beeping of a heart monitor. He watched the blonde baby that was in a capsule like crib. The room was completely white and devoid of life. Most hospital rooms were that way. What was the point of decorating a place where people came to die and to have their dreams crushed? Most people died here. The difference was whether it was a physical death or a spiritual one._

_The baby had been crying hysterically when he was first brought in. But now he just lay in his crib, despite being connected to a dozen different machines, sleeping and snoring faintly. The man licked his lips as a reflex, tucking one of the long strands of his black hair behind his ear. His finger brushed against the cloth of his forehead protector. He felt a faint smile touch his lips. _

_Orochimaru wore the Konohagakure standard ninja uniform, the dark blue slacks with bandages tied around his pants and the green chounin flak jacket. His hand which had just tucked his hair behind his ear went towards his hip pouch which contained kunai, scrolls, shuriken and various other weaponry that he so favored. _

_He half twisted his body in an instant, throwing a kunai behind him. _

_The kunai stabbed itself into the wall making a little crackling noise. _

_But the baby did not awake. _

_A slender youth with a shock of white hair stood by the door way, one eye closed and the other wide with shock. His hair dropped a little bit to the front, covering parts of his face in shadow. He had a crutch on one side but it dropped to the floor with a loud sound. Most of his face was covered by a mask that extended to his torso. _

"_It's rude to spy on your elders," Orochimaru muttered with a smile. "Boy." _

_Kakashi stood frozen by the speed that the sannin had just displayed. He knew that if Orochimaru had wanted to he could have killed him right there and then. Kakashi had been in plenty of life and death situations but this…_

_It was almost as if death had already been decided. _

"_W-what are you doing here?" Kakashi gulped pushing his fear to the back of his mind. "Are you here to look over Naruto?" _

_Orochimaru turned his gaze back to the boy. It was a pity that Kakashi had the Sharingan. If Orochimaru had gotten his hands on it earlier perhaps he could have taken it for himself but by now it was most likely already completely adapted to Kakashi's own chakra system. Kakashi was a talented ninja even without the sharingan but having it would most likely get him more famous than he ever would have. The only reason that Kakashi was able to use it was because he received it only a short time after the sharingan had been awakened. If the Sharingan had been possessed by the Uchiha for a bit longer it would have rejected Kakashi's chakra. _

_But such a thing was life. _

_Full of chances and missed opportunities. _

_Orochimaru licked his lip once more, feeling his long tongue wet them. _

_Perhaps it wasn't a missed opportunity yet. _

"_I-If you don't answer my question," Kakashi stuttered, bending down and picking up his crutch. "I'm going to go grab someone." _

_In a display of casual speed Orochimaru appeared behind the young jounin, already having closed the door. Kakashi leaped forward towards the crib where the blonde baby lay only for something to wrap around his ankles and trip him. _

_It bit him. _

_Kakashi felt the poison spread around his nervous system immediately, almost as if one drank a cool glass of water on a hot day. It spread from his leg to his stomach to his head to the tips of his fingers. Kakashi tried to scream when the muscles in his throat contracted. The only sounds Kakashi heard were his own strangled chokes and his feeble attempt to breath. _

_Kakashi saw form the corner of his vision Orochimaru's ninja sandals. The soon to be known as the copy cat ninja turned over, clutching his throat and his eyes red. He tried in vain to make some kind of noise but only some kind of choked gurgling sounds came out. _

_Orochimaru stepped over Kakashi as if he was stepping over a puddle. The snake that was coiled around Kakashi's leg unwound itself, going back into the sleeves of Orochimaru's pants. The Sannin approached the baby once more cocking his head to the side as if studying a new type of specimen._

"_You know," He began to speak, ignoring Kakashi's animalistic noises coming from his attempts to breathe. "I plan to leave the village soon if not tonight." He smirked and looked at Kakashi whose face was turning purple as if they were sharing a joke. "But you should already know by now that since you heard this you must either die or I plan to leave the village tonight." _

_Kakashi was doing anything but paying attention to the snake sannin's words, clutching his own throat, forcing chakra into his own body and doing whatever he could to regain a sense of control. _

"_But I'm all too alone in this endeavor." Orochimaru looked down at the babe. "I get lonely easily you see." _

_He cast out a hand and stroked Naruto's cheek. "I could use a loyal servant." _

_He turned around leaning on the crib and lifted one hand in dramatic flair, sighing heavily. "It would be better if I could take his body for my own but… unfortunately his status as a Jinchuuriki prevents me from doing even that." _

_Orochimaru shrugged and the smirk found its place on his face again. "But then again, I could simply just use him as one of my loyal enforcers. Jinchuurikis, with just the right amount of control and training, can become very powerful very fast you know." _

"_Don't you think so Jiraiya-kun?" _

_Jiraiya sat on the window next to the crib hunched over. He was wearing the same clothes as Orochimaru minus the hiate. His body was wet with the rain that was pouring outside. His long white hair dripped a few droplets of water on the capsule. One of the drops landed on the baby. Naruto started frowning and cringing in shock of the coldness but fell asleep once more, the sounds of his snore and the beeping of the heart monitor becoming synchronized once more. _

"_Orochimaru," Jiraiya's tone was friendly but his eyes were anything but. _

_They were screaming murder._

"_Get away from him this instant." The last part of his sentence came out in a half growl._

"_No can do Jiraiya," Orochimaru turned around slowly facing his former comrade. "I plan to take this child with me." _

"_The ANBU and Sensei is on their way here right now." Jiraiya inched a bit closer to the baby. He cursed himself for the impatience when Orochimaru's eyes flickered to his foot then back to the man's face. _

_Kakashi was half passed out. He wouldn't die. His chakra should be forcing the poison out of his system by now through the sweat glands. _

_He got ready to fight. _

_Orochimaru took out a kunai with one hand stabbing towards Jiraiya. The toad sannin jumped off of the window sill taking out a kunai of his own and throwing it at Orochimaru. The snake user leaped away to the corner of the room, sticking on the ceiling corner like some bizarre spider out of a bad science fiction movie. He hissed and opened his mouth, shooting out a snake which shot out towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya formed hand seals immediately in response, his white hair elongating and shrouding the man in his own hair. The snake, too late to respond, wrapped itself around the man constricting him. The hair, which were as hard as steel needles, pierced through the snake. The snake hissed once before dissolving into skin and nothing more. _

"_You always were too slow." Orochimaru taunted._

_Jiraiya's eyes widened. _

_Orochimaru sat on the window sill of the room again holding the crying Naruto tucked underneath one arm. _

_Jiraiya's hair receded and returned to normal. _

_He cast out a hand towards the two. "L-let him go Orochimaru… please. He's just a baby." Jiraiya frowned almost as if crying. "Please… if you have an ounce of humanity in you left… let him go." _

"_Shut up." Orochimaru snapped, the melodic tone in his voice leaving him, replaced by something ugly. "What do I care?" _

_Jiraiya put one arm behind himself and narrowed his eyes. "Orochimaru… if you do this… it doesn't matter how many times Sensei pardons you. There will be nothing left of you. I will find you, track you to the ends of the earth, to even hell itself and rip you apart with my own hands." _

"_I'll kill you." _

"_I'd like to see you try." _

_Orochimaru fell backwards through the window._

"_NARUTO!" Jiraiya screamed immediately following suit._

_Orochimaru was falling backwards with the rain, clutching the crying baby with both arms, hugging it to his chest. His long black hair, which was tied into a pony tail, was pointed upwards at the side. Jiraiya was a few feet above Orochimaru his posture the same as if he was diving to reduce wind resistance and catch the snake sannin._

_Orochimaru pointed his legs towards his former teammate. From both sleeves of his pants a snake shot out, coiling around each other and heading for the toad sannin. Jiraiya took out a kunai, holding it in reverse grip and beheaded them just before they could reach him. _

_Another snake was right in front of Jiraiya's face. _

_The white haired jounin looked for just an instant to see Orochimaru wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Jiraiya cursed himself for forgetting about that part. He quickly flung his head down, channeling chakra into his hair. His hair became hard as steel again, the spikes impaling the snake, which had its jaws open, in a dozen different places._

_Orochimaru flipped at the last second, landing lightly on his feet. He ran towards the edge as Jiraiya landed right behind him with a loud crash, throwing up a small cloud of dust. Jiraiya chased after his teammate while forming hand seals. _

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Jiraiya muttered while forming hand seals while holding the kunai flat like a scroll. At the last seal he purposefully nicked his thumb on the kunai leaving a bit of blood on it. Then channeling the chakra into the kunai that he molded he threw it towards Orochimaru. _

_Orochimaru leaned to the side almost as if he could sense the weapon coming. The kunai, its tip wet with Jiraiya's blood, stabbed itself in front of Orochimaru only to create a large cloud of smoke. The snake sannin cursed and stopped as the cloud cleared away. _

_The rogue ninja recognized the orange and blue toad as Gama, one of Jiraiya's favorite summons. It was currently wearing samurai armor and charged itself at Orochimaru, its body poised for a shoulder tackle. _

_The jounin leaped over it at the last second, using one hand to touch its head. _

_Then he slipped. _

'_Shit,' Orochimaru cursed inwardly. 'It's body is covered with oil.'_

_The toad turned around and opened its mouth shooting its tongue at the snake user. Orochimaru felt the elongated organ wrap around his ankle much to his ironic displeasure, and slam him on the ground. _

_Jiraiya appeared on top of Orochimaru, meeting him face to face with a kunai poised at his neck. _

"_Release him Orochimaru," Jiraiya growled. "That's enough." _

"_I'm surprised I was even able to reenter the village," Orochimaru said with a smile, holding Naruto to his chest. "I can't believe my little joke about 'traveling the world' worked." _

"_We trusted you." Jiraiya snapped back. "We thought… we thought you'd changed. That the rumors were untrue… that…" _

"_What?" Orochimaru cocked his head to the side. "That I'm not the monster everybody thinks I am?" _

"_You're NOT!" Jiraiya yelled._

_There was silence. _

_Jiraiya looked at his friend. Orochimaru had come back to the village and went to the Sandaime first thing. Jiraiya had been summoned to the village as well since it was a time of crisis. Jiraiya though it was fishy that the snake sannin had only decided to come back now but he didn't voice this, trusting his teacher's good will. But they both knew that something was up, that the slimy bastard was plotting something. Maybe he came back to gather the data of some of his old experiments or to perhaps take Anko with him. _

_But they'd never have imagined that Orochimaru would kidnap Naruto. _

"_I trusted you…" Jiraiya muttered, his face downcast. "I thought of you as a brother." _

"_That's too bad." Orochimaru muttered. "Because I don't." _

_Then he melted into mud, being washed away with the rain._

_Jiraiya's eyes widened. _

"_When-" Then he realized it._

_Orochimaru, after jumping out of the window, had a split moment out of Jiraiya's line of sight. He must have created a clone and used a transformation technique or something else to get away. He didn't need his clone to fight. He just needed it to run in the opposite direction. _

_Jiraiya fell to his knees, clutching the mud which was escaping through his fingers. _

_His screams were lost among the flashes of lightning and the claps of thunder. _

…

AN: Ending it here for chapter one. Did you like it? I know Naruto didn't appear at all but.. well… don't worry. Next chapter will be a LOT LOT LOT longer. Review plz.


	2. Assassin

AN: Here we go. This Naruto… you might not LIKE this Naruto. He's going to be cruel, cunning and most of all… kind of evil. I've never written a straight up EVIL Naruto before. I've written pseudo Dark Naruto, where he doesn't speak and but he's still pretty good on the inside.

This guy's rotten to the core.

…..

A blonde walked through the streets of Otogakure no Sato.

The blonde was about thirteen years old, possessing a mane of spiky blonde hair that was red at the tips. He was wearing a clean white tunic with a collar that reached a bit past his neck, touching upon his jaw line. The tunic was tied off at the waist by a long purple rope that hung down a bit past his knees, a knot made behind him. He wore black pants tied off at his shins with bandages and ninja sandals. On his back, held over his shoulder was a long object, about four foot long wrapped in cloth. It was held vertically over his right shoulder.

On his face was a permanent smile, his eyes nearly closed.

Naruto looked around Otogakure no Sato.

The Hidden Village of the Sound was not a place that anyone would call beautiful. It was always teeming with insects and critters that took refuge in the swamp like place. It was never cold, but always hot and moist to the point of suffocation. There were no paved roads, the money the village made mostly went towards Orochimaru's research. As a result, the roads were nothing more than packed earth with few sparse plant life growing on it. The buildings were built out of nothing more than scraps, the richest buildings simply tall stained rectangular structures with no decorations what so ever. The doors were usually barred.

It was not a good place.

Naruto walked through the shopping district seeing a few shifty glances shot his way. People parted to give him room, recognizing his uniform as one of the Sound Five. If they wanted to get technical, Naruto wasn't a part of the Sound Five anymore than he was a member of a different village but he didn't voice this. It was enough that the garbage crowd left him alone, whether it was fear of his reputation or Orochimaru's, the blonde didn't bother to correct it.

The Jinchuuriki stopped in front of a weapons store. He saw the glare that the shop keeper sent him, a hunched old man with a round hat on his head and a long beard. He sat on a stool in front of the shop, most of his wares displayed right in front of the shop. He hid his face behind a newspaper, clearing his throat while doing so.

Naruo looked down at the kunai, his hand lingering over a couple of them.

There were different types of kunai from all over the Elemental Countries. There was the standard kunai that most of the other villages employed, such as Konohagakure and Iwagakure. It was weighted at the end with a round ring and the blade was sharp, perfect balance and perfect shape. Naruto looked at the kunai that was no doubt from Kirigakure no Sato. It was looked like the other kunai except there was a protrusion on one side that curved inwards. It took special skill to throw them straight. These kunai were favored more for close ranged combat due to its increased rage and versatility for cutting and stabbing.

Naruto picked up a kunai that had been produced in the Sound Village. It was thin and flat, virtually useless for cutting. It was almost like a needle, yet wide enough to sport a large hole in the middle. It was used for speed precision strikes suited for both long and close ranged combat. The hole in the middle was used to make the kunai lighter, its thinner design allowing the shinobi to carry a lot more of them.

The blonde put it back down, frowning and picking up a kunai that he had never seen before. There was no handle on it making Naruto grab the middle, careful to avoid the edge. It was shaped like a crystal yet only about a centimeter or two in depth. It was edged on all sides. If thrown without caution it would most likely cut the wielder as well. But if it was thrown the right way, it would leave no room for the person to block it.

He deliberately ignored the person who landed behind him, not making a single sound.

But Naruto felt the air pressure, the aura that the person seemed to possess. He closed his eye for the briefest of seconds, placing a name to the person. The way they waited, the way they had landed and even his smell.

He smelled vaguely of flowers.

"Orochimaru-sama demands your presence… Naruto."

Naruto turned around leaning on the table.

Kimimaro was a youth about a year older than him with long white hair that was tied into braids. He had two red markings on the top of his forehead between his brows. Naruto always thought that it made the boy look more like a zealous fanatic rather than religious. He had pale skin, almost sickly from the days before Orochimaru cured him. His green eyes had a light to them that hadn't been there before, something that seemed to be challenging the blonde. Naruto spied the three curved marking on his chest, left bare by his kimono, the Seal of Earth.

Without looking Naruto reached behind him with his hand, picking up the kunai that had been made in Kirigakure no Sato. "I think I'll buy a set of this kunai." He smirked at Kimimaro, his gaze never leaving him.

"Shopkeeper, please give me a set or two." Naruto held the kunai by the ring, holding it so that it pointed downwards. "Send the bill to Orochimaru please."

The shopkeeper went into the store to gather the kunai sets for Naruto. But other than that, he had felt the tension between the two and felt that he should leave.

Naruto let go of the kunai letting it stab into the ground right between his feet into the soft dirt.

Naruto watched Kimimaro's expression which did not change at all. He had purposefully picked out the kunai from Kirigakure no Sato, knowing the history of the Kaguya Clan. The Kaguya Clan, if the stories were true, was a group of war like barbarians that lived only for battle. They challenged the Hidden Village of the Mist only to be obliterated. Despite the then Mizukage's offer that they would spare them if they surrendered, the clan had been overcome with bloodlust.

They all died.

Kimimaro was the sole heir and survivor of that bloody day, being the only inheritor of the techniques as well. Orochimaru had been lucky in his find, not all Kaguya inherited the Kekkai Genkai, Shikotsumyaku. It was not simple coincidence or luck that the boy had survived.

Even at the young age of six the boy had been a war machine leaving only to kill or be killed.

The blonde knew Kimimaro wasn't stupid. The bone user had to know that Naruto had purposefully picked up the kunai from the Mist Village to irritate him. But if it had annoyed him, the Kaguya showed no response. He simply waited, watching Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me, Kimimaro-san?" Naruto said in to the silence. "I heard that the surgery had been… rather successful."

The Kaguya narrowed his eyes at that. He had been afflicted with a rare illness, something that not even Kabuto seemed to know about. It had plagued the shinobi for years until finally, Orochimaru took a sample of the blonde's blood and made a potion of it. It took three long years for Orochimaru to perfect the potion from Naruto's blood making sure that it would neither harm Kimimaro and would be a permanent resolution not a temporary one.

Naruto pushed off of the table his eyes nearly closed. "What does Orochimaru want this time?"

"Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro growled, placing emphasis on the last word. "Has a mission for us."

"It probably has something to do with the Chuunin exams that's coming up." Naruto mused, cradling his chin in his hands.

Kimimaro grunted, a noise of discomfort.

The old man came out with two packages. He handed it to the blonde who took it from the shop keeper, a smile on his lips.

"_So we're going to be out of the village for quite a while…" _Naruto ignored the shop keeper who went back to his seat, covering his face with the newspaper again.

"_It's probably another infiltration or assassination mission. In that case…" _Naruto nodded at the agitated Kaguya. "I'll meet you in front of the entrance. There's another business that I have to take care of."

Kimimaro furrowed his brows. "Orochimaru-sama told me to bring you straight to him."

"That's why you'll wait for me in front of the door instead of taking me straight there," said Naruto. "Wait there for me Kimimaro-san." He began to walk away.

"I'll come with you then."

Naruto turned his head around slightly giving Kimimaro the view of the side of his face.

"I said I got this… Kaguya." There was a threat in the blonde's voice.

But he relaxed.

It wasn't time to challenge the blonde.

Not yet.

Kimimaro tilted his head a fraction of an inch towards the blonde who returned it then began to walk away.

"_Not yet." _

….

Naruto walked into the slums.

Otogakure wasn't a pretty place. The hidden village itself was situated in a swamp like jungle, teeming with mosquitoes and leeches. The trees were always wet and hung down as if weighed down by something. Most of them possessed no leaves, showing branches that resembled claws more than tree life. However one thing that someone could not say things about it was that it was barren. It was just like any other village, it had its share of people, characters and shinobi. They even had some citizens. Most of them were criminal wanted in the real world or people who operated in the underworld scene but some of them were just farmers or businessmen trying to make a living. Just like any other village they had life.

It's just the type of life that deferred.

You see other villages were like a healthy forest. They had herds of deer, families of rabbits and a pack of wolves. The deer looked peaceful, almost majestic at times. Rabbits were furry and cute, something that everyone liked. Wolves, while not as cuddly as the other furry animals, exuded an aura of solitude and pride. They were loyal and fierce fighters. Either way all those animals that lived there had something that made people want to look at them, imitate them and be like them.

Otogakure was the opposite.

The Sound Village was the swamp, the disgusting jungle to its forest counterpart. When people say jungle most people would think of brightly lit monkeys or birds, exotic wild life. In this case it was a place heavily populated with animals such as crocodiles and snakes. It was infested with vermin like rats and cockroaches. At night an army of moths, mosquitoes and flies came, attracted by the feast that humans provided. It was a place of darkness, where the beings weren't one of pride, loyalty and beauty but one of ugliness, hate and disgust. No one looked at snakes and thought they were cute or handsome. They were creepy, scary and most of all, hated.

That was a good description and a metaphor.

The shinobi of other villages were looked upon with admiration for their strength and sense of duty.

The shinobi of Otogakure was looked at with disgust and disdain.

That was primarily because of the jobs they took. Their jobs didn't consist of helping people move or saving a village. Most of the time they worked to settle personal vendettas, assassinations and clean up. They worked as bounty hunters and assassins, even slaughtering whole clans and villages.

Of course that meant killing children.

Naruto was not one who enjoyed killing for even violence for that matter but it was something he knew how to do.

And he did it well.

So here he was unarmed in the slums of Otogakure no Sato. If the regular mood of Otogakure was one of a swamp, this was the deep sea.

Most of the inhabitants were freaks, outcasts and rejects of Orochimaru's experiments. No one lived here except for them. This was a place where dark businesses were done. That was saying something since Otogakure was a dark place already.

This was a place where the fish of the deepest parts of the ocean slept and ate. Where they mated, raped and ate only to produce even sicker, more freakish offspring. It was too late for them to come out into the sun and live. They had already adapted to being monsters.

That was the only way they knew how to live, in this place filled with abandoned building, dark alleys and the permanently darkened sky due to overexposure of smoke from Orochimaru's experiements.

This place was called the Pit.

Naruto stood facing the leader of this dank little place.

Kidomaru possessed dark skin. Naruto wondered if his skin meant the boy was a bastard offspring of Kumogakure no Sato or from a clan that was shunned by that village. Either way someone with that color of skin could only have come from Kumogakure. He wore a black sleeveless top and shorts with the tunic that bore the mark of the Sound Five with the purple rope belt. He wore the Otogakure forehead protector wrapped around his forehead. Though Naruto was a Otogakure Ninja as well he almost never displayed it.

People had a way of taking revenge no matter what and the less they knew of where Naruto was, the less chance they would try.

"What're you doing here?" Kidomaru had a permanent smirk on his face. He looked around. "You scared my friends away."

"More like prey," Naruto muttered his expression dark. Then he smiled again. He looked at the genin in the eye trying not to stare at his six arms. "I need you to do something for me Kidomaru."

Kidomaru narrowed his eyes. "What's in it for me?"

Naruto ignored Kidomaru's question. "Kill Dosu, Zaku and Kin. They are scheduled to go to Konohagakure no Sato for the Chuunin Exams." Naruto smiled as if they were talking about the weather, not lives. "Make sure that it cannot be traced back to you."

"That's impossible, Orochimaru knows _everything_."

"I'll take responsibility." Naruto shrugged. "Tell him I made you do it."

"Why the hell would I fucking take orders from-"

Kidomaru literally tasted mud in his mouth as he was slammed into the ground his whole body stiff.

Naruto stood behind the six armed ninja a palm held over the fallen ninja.

Kidomaru grunted trying to move but it felt as if every single inch of his body was weighted down by a mountain. He couldn't even budge a finger.

Naruto crouched, one hand still held over the boy's body.

"You fucking trash," Naruto whispered his tone almost bored. "Ever since Kimimaro got better you guys act like you're gold."

"Listen you little shit," Naruto growled and the pressure doubled. Kidomaru's eyes bulged trying to escape the confines of his skull. The ground cracked in every direction as Kidomaru continued to be push deeper into the ground through some invisible force.

"I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions asked." Naruto stood up, releasing Kidomaru from the technique.

Kidomaru sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto stared, the two blue orbs in his eyes never wavering.

"Next time you act up," Naruto turned around, walking away from the shinobi. "I'm going to keep an arm. God knows you can spare them."

Kidomaru narrowed his eyes looking at Naruto's back who was walking away.

"Why do you want to kill them?" He asked. "Why do you want to go to Konoha so badly? Orochimaru… we all know he purposefully keeps you out of that place. The last time you tried you were almost killed as a punishment."

Naruto stopped. Kidomaru winced expecting more pain.

To his surprise Naruto answered him.

"I will take Dosu, Kin and Zaku's place with my own team." Naruto paused then continued. "I go to Konoha for one reason and one reason only."

"To find the Truth."

…..

Kimimaro was waiting for him in front of the entrance.

Orochimaru had numerous hideouts and bases. There was a difference.

Bases were usually facilities where Orochimaru experimented on shinobi, where he conducted fights much similar to an arena. Those were places where he went to when he needed a new body or even some firepower for a specific mission. They were usually in charge of people that were clearly loyal to Orochimaru. It wasn't a superficial loyalty, more like a religious zeal. Someone like Kimimaro could be put in charge of a base if he chose too. But the boy was much too strong and much more valuable as a bodyguard, a warrior.

A hideout was where Orochimaru conducted his research. These researches were more delicate and sensitive than the ones conducted at the bases. They usually had to do with the latest Kekkai Genkai that Orochimaru was interested in or the potion that Orochimaru made for Kimimaro derived from the jinchuuriki's blood. These were places where Orochimaru developed new jutsu and techniques, working on the cursed seal and the their effects.

This one was a mixture of the two where Orochimaru came to when he had time. It was a veritable underground labyrinth. The only ones who knew the ins and outs were Orochimaru and Kabuto. Not even Naruto and Kimimaro, the two of Orochimaru's most trusted and strongest subordinates, knew how big or what the labyrinth concealed. It was a big place and they only knew a few rooms by heart. Besides that it was a fortress, covered with chakra sensors and littered with doors requiring a complex chain of seals and the right type of chakra.

Naruto sniffed, following Kimimaro into the snake's layer.

It didn't take them too long to find the room where Orochimaru was waiting.

Orochimaru wore a long white robe that complimented not only his pale pallor, but his jet black hair. He had an angular face and was considered good looking by many women. The Sound Shadow was reclining on a chair leaning back and resting his elbows on the chairs armrests. He had his fingers stapled together, resting his chin on it. He looked at the two and acknowledged their presence with a slight nod.

Naruto stiffened seeing the other member of the room.

"Jugo," Naruto said to the person already in the room with them. "It's been a long time."

Jugo nodded at the blonde, his expression as serious as ever. Kimimaro, very discreetly and his movements so natural that Naruto almost didn't notice, took a place across from Jugo where he could keep his eyes on the unstable ninja.

Jugo always sported a calm look on his face that only seemed to smile in the Kaguya's presence. He was taller than both of them with long spiky black hair that pointed away from his face. He was wearing an outfit similar to the both of them except that he did not have a purple rope belt tied around his waist. The rope belt was a symbol of status that had been granted only to the Sound Five and Naruto that proclaimed to the world who was behind their deeds and actions.

"I have a mission for you guys." Orochimaru smiled at them.

Naruto listened concentrating on what Orochimaru was about to say.

"As you three well know," the Sannin began. "I've been planning to infiltrate Konoha for many months. An opportunity has now presented itself. I'm sure that you three are well aware of it."

"_The Chuunin exams." _Naruto nodded to no one in particular.

"We will infiltrate the chuunin exams." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, his pupils dilating in excitement.

"Assassinate the Kazekage."

Naruto's eyes widened, already understanding the meaning of Orochimaru's words.

Orochimaru meant to have them assassinate the Kazekage and replace him. All the kages were invited to the chuunin exams as long as a genin from their village survived to make it to the final round. That meant…

"We're going to war." Naruto whispered his eyes wide.

Orochimaru didn't say anything but his silence was answer enough.

"We're going to destroy Konoha," Orochimaru continued.

"If you're so sure that the Kazekage's going to be invited to the Chuunin Exams…" Naruto trailed, knowing what it meant.

Orochimaru already had someone in Suna.

"Yes." Orochimaru answered Naruto's unsaid question. "There's a genin team that's going to make it to the finals no matter what." His eyes curved into a smile. "They say he has greater control over his demon… than even you Naruto."

The blonde crossed his arms, pouting in a mocking manner.

Orochimaru ignored the blonde's childish antics. "The Kazekage is set to cross a bridge near Kusagakure no Sato in a couple of days. You three will deal with his guards. I'm afraid that I won't be much help."

"_If he's late they're going to suspect him. He can't have the slightest thing go wrong. If he's late even by a second… it doesn't matter how good Orochimaru is at impersonating someone." _Naruto raised his head, looking at the dark ceiling. _"He has someone in Sunagakure no Sato who's feeding him information not just on the genin abilities, but on the movements of the Kazekage. Kabuto's in Konoha…" _

"I'll leave you three to deal with it." Orochimaru reached into his robes and took out a scroll throwing it to the blonde.

Naruto grabbed it in mid air casually, opening it with one hand and skimming it instantly. It was the list of Kazekage's guards and their capabilities.

"_A kunoichi who binds her target with cloth and specializing in sealing techniqus," _Naruto closed the scroll already having memorized it. He passed it to Kimimaro. _"A tokubetsu-jounin that focuses on genjutsu, antidotes and sensor. A jounin puppeteer and a Fuuton Specialist. This is going to be hard."_

"The rest of the Sound Five," Naruto already knew the answer but he wanted to make sure. "Are going to be doubling as your bodyguards and infiltrating the village with you?"

Orochimaru nodded. "That's why only you, Kimimaro and Jugo will be the ones on this mission." He smirked. "I trust I don't need to tell you about the importance that you succeed?"

Naruto tried his very best impression of an innocent look. "Have I ever failed?"

The Otokage sighed and motioned to Kimimaro and Jugo. "Leave us." The two left.

"_Always so obedient to their master… like dogs." _Naruto stared after them sneering.

Orochimaru waited until they were a safe distance away. Kimimaro's loyalty to him was unquestionable but he knew what was about to come. He hadn't missed the look of jealousy that the Kaguya shot towards the Uzmaki and the defiant look. Before Naruto had established his supremacy through sheer strength, beating down Kimimaro, Jugo and the rest of the Sound Five single handedly though not at the same time. But the fact that he could call Kimimaro trash and get away with it was a testament to the fact that Naruto was on a whole different level from the bone user.

But ever since Kimimaro had been getting better…

"_He's going to want to challenge him again." _Orochimaru smiled very slightly. _"He still doesn't understand…" _

"I'll show him." Naruto said with a smile as if reading Orochimaru's mind.

Orochimaru cleared his throat. Sometime back the boy had started smiling and smirking, never ceasing. His eyes were nearly closed, reduced to mere slits. He didn't know what the boy was thinking anymore.

That made him dangerous.

"_Not yet… he doesn't know enough yet. Nor is he powerful enough." _

"That's not why I held you back." He reached into his robes one more time taking out another scroll and throwing it towards the blonde.

Naruto caught it and opened it. This time his eyes widened considerably.

"_This is…" _

"If you succeed from this mission," Orochimaru's voice held a hint of excitement. "We can progress with the experiment."

Naruto cringed.

Ever since he had been a child Orochimaru had used him as a specimen in hundreds of experiments. Most of them had been done for the sake of genetic engineering. So far Naruto had been presented with various Kekkai Genkai such as the Yoton or the Mokuton. Of course some of them his body had outright rejected. Most specimen would have died from the results but the Kyuubi's regeneration factor was nothing to scoff at. Naruto was a specimen that could be used over and over again.

But so far, only two experiments had been successful out of the hundreds.

Two very rare Kekkai Genkai.

Orochimaru planned to try and implant other Kekkai Genkai, not just ninjutsu type of blood line abilities but doujutsu as well. However he was not willing to risk the boy going blind only to have him become a failed product of a wannabe Uchiha or Hyuuga.

The blonde looked over the scroll once more though he already had the contents engraved into his head.

He sighed. _"This one might kill me…" _He looked at Orochimaru.

"I thought I told you," His voice was calm but there was a slight edge to his voice.

Orochimaru looked right back.

"I know the results of the Mokuton Project," Orochimaru wasn't amused.

"But I didn't ask for your opinion… Naruto."

The blonde looked away first.

"_Fucking…" _Naruto nodded. "I'll be going then."

Orochimaru watched as Naruto left.

He smirked.

"_I guess it's time for me to make my move too." _

…..

It had been a couple of days since the three left Otogakure no Sato, heading for the bridge in Kusagakure.

Naruo had the three of get some new clothes before they left. Naruto wore a black robe without the purple belt. Over the robe he wore a white cloak that covered him from neck down. Kimimaro and Jugo had the same cloak except that they still wore their Sound Five clothes. But the cloak covered them so Naruto did not say anything about it.

They were hiding behind the trees, a considerable distance away from the bridge. The bridge was made of stone a very famous landmark in war times. Naruto had read from a book that it had once been destroyed by Konoha in the Third Shinobi War which occurred right before they were born. But it had been rebuilt by Doton Users, this time stronger and larger. It was wide enough to allow at least fifty men to march side by side at once. Not only that the bridge would repair itself should it sustain any damage. It would absorb chakra from the earth itself. It was supposedly a breakthrough in terms of ninja architecture but Naruto didn't care about that.

His eyes were glued to the procession moving through the bridge.

There were four people whom Naruto read about in the scrolls.

The leader of Sungakure, the Yondaime Kazekage, was inside this formal looking box that seemed to be floating and moving forward by itself. Naruto couldn't be sure but he thought he saw tiny little black seals wrought throughout the whole thing. If his guess was correct it would be immune to most elemental attacks. There were four people, two at the back to either side and two at the front on either side.

As Naruto suspected the puppeteer was in the front. His face was riddled with black face paint, circular marks adorning his cheek. His head was covered by a wide brimmed straw hat. His face was covered by shadow. The large scroll on his neck had to be his source of puppets. Naruto turned his gaze to the other one, the only one notable out of the procession.

The man was named Baki, a famous Sunagakure Jounin. His left eye was covered by a cloth that extended over his head. On the right side of his face were two claw like red markings, the face paint that Sunagakure shinobi preferred so much. Like the rest of the guard he wore the Sungakure Flak Jacket, zipped up despite the hot weather.

"_He's worth just as much as Sarutobi Asuma from Konohagakure," _Naruto's smile was gone, his eyes only partially open. _"Too bad I won't get to fight him." _

The two in the back were the support ninja. The cloth wielding ninja and the genjutsu specialist who doubled as a sensor and medic.

Naruto turned his gaze to Kimimaro and Jugo.

"Soon they'll be able to sense us." Naruto told them. He turned to Kimimaro. "You take out the two in the back."

Kimimaro nodded.

"Jugo… you take the Kazekage with me."

A smile stretched across his face.

"Let's do this."

….

Baki looked at the sky sweat beading his forehead.

"You ok?"

Baki startled and turned to his partner. "Y-yeah," He managed a faint smile. "It's just a hot day."

Shirogane looked puzzled but pursed his lips and resumed walking.

Baki sighed wondering if this was truly the right thing to do.

Sunagakure had been suffering in the last few years. Their Daimyo had not only reduced funding that went towards the village but started sending their clients towards Konoha, where the mission were cheaper and produced a higher success rate. As a result people in the village were starving, tourists came less and less. Sure they had a source of income from selling rare plants and gold but they wouldn't last the village forever. They had been forced to botch the ninja program and choose only a few elite shinobi that showed promise. Sunagakure had turned into a place where it was more a organization of skilled shinobi instead of an army of ninja. If it came to war they would lose and it wouldn't be slow either.

He thought of his students back home then looked down at his fist. _"This is for the good of Sungakure no Sato." _

Shirogane had been his partner for years ever since they became appointed as guards to the Yondaime Kazekage. Shirogane was a good jounin, one of the best puppeteers that they had. Other than puppets Shirogane was skilled in the use of poison and medicine. He was one of the most trusted people that Kazekage had in his procession.

Though not more so than Baki.

The two in the back were their supports. The Formation was so that if a frontal assault came, Baki and Shirogane would use their wind techniques and puppets to fight while the two in the back, Haki and Gensuke, would be able to use their techniques to support them.

Haki came from a long line of cloth wielders. They specialized in Fuinjutsu, something that was rare in Sungakure no Sato. Luckily, Haki was a talented shinobi as well earning the rank of Jounin at the age of sixteen. He was nearly nineteen now and a grown man. He had seen his fair share of battles. However this was his first mission as one of the Kazekage's guards and Baki was hoping that his inexperience would lead to their success. Baki hoped that Haki was starting to loosen up now and become relaxed.

That was the success to victory.

Gensuke was their genjutsu specialist who doubled as a sensor. He was only a tokubetsu-jounin, a jounin who instead of having all around skills had a specific skill set. Gensuke was around Haki's age but had been in the guard for two years now. Gensuke had seen his fair share of battles as well as the Kazekage's guard. However he was mostly used to playing support to break genjutsu, sense the enemy and support them using his medical ninjutsu.

He would have to go first.

Baki looked at the blazing sun that rained heat down upon them one more time noting the sweat beading on his brow.

"You're sweating a lot today Baki," Shirogane said to him. "That's not like you."

Baki looked at the younger man and cocked his head to the side smiling. "It's a hot day."

Shirogane shot him a smile, his black face paint crinkling around the edges. "Got a date back in the village?"

Baki just shrugged.

"Stop."

Gensuke, the sensor's voice rang off of the cliff walls on either side of them. There was a sense of urgency to it that made the two senior ninja in the front stop. The little box behind them stopped as well.

"What is it Gensuke?" Shirogane asked, frowning.

"There's a huge chakra signature approaching us from the back." Gensuke closed his eyes concentrating for a split second. "He's a jounin… something's strange about the chakra."

Baki nodded at Gensuke then looked at Shirogane. "Shirogane, take Gensuke and go check out what the disturbance is. It might be a jounin from our own village on a mission."

"No.. it's not a chakra of Suna. It's not even Konoha either." Gensuke cocked his head to the side. "I think… it might be Kiri?"

Shirogane narrowed his eyes. "I'll be right back." The puppeteer nodded at the sensor ninja and the two disappeared using shunshin. Baki walked over directly in front of the carriage.

"Kazekage-sama," He bowed though he doubted the man could see him from inside. "It seems there's an unknown shinobi behind us. Shirogane and Gensuke were sent to investigate."

The carriage was silent.

Baki straightened again and walked over to Haki.

Haki was sitting on a rock near the carriage looking at his palms. Baki walked over to the youth.

The youth was shaking.

Baki sat down next to Haki. "What's wrong Haki?"

"Baki-senpai," the Youth swallowed. "I don't know. I just… I'm nervous I guess. This is my first mission." He smiled. "I want to protect Kazekage-sama no matter what."

"I'm sure you will." Baki looked away unable to keep the pain out of his eyes.

Fortunately, Haki looked down at his palms once more missing the light in Baki's eyes.

Two people landed in front of them, almost silent.

Baki turned so fast that the youth had no time to react.

Haki's head rolled on the ground, expression still set into that same thoughtful and painful smile.

Baki got up his hand clenched into a fist with only the index and middle finger extended. Around both his finger was a clearly outlined chakra, shaped into a long sword. Baki flicked his wrist getting rid of the blood on the sword. He looked at the two assassins then opened his mouth as if to say something.

Then he stopped.

If Orochimaru had sent them they were capable.

Baki looked at Haki's head that was rolling on the ground and tasted bile in his mouth.

"I see." The kid had blonde roots but the tips were tinged with red. He bent down and studied the head with a smile on his face. "I'm guessing this was the cloth user?"

Baki nodded then said,

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can do…" He grimaced. "If I did anymore… I don't think I can live with myself."

Naruto nodded in understanding. It was hard to kill the Kage of your own village… the fact that he hired assassins to do it didn't make his hands any cleaner but it was better than carrying out the deed himself. This was the best he could do without breaking his own mind.

"We'll take care of things from here."

"Naruto," Jugo was staring at the carriage. "This is no time for pleasantries." He took out an arm from underneath his cloak already activating his technique.

Baki watched.

Dark skin began to spread across his arm and partially across his face. Baki couldn't completely hide the fascination from his face as the boy's arm began to physically warp, turning bigger and harder looking with rough skin. On his forearm a protrusion began to form, turning into a jet like opening.

"Go Jugo," The blonde ordered taking off his white cloak. "I'll back you up."

The hole exploded with a sound akin to a clap of thunder and Jugo flew across clearing heading towards the carriage.

Jugo's enlarged fist slammed into the carriage sending splinter flying across the area. The explosion sent a little shockwave of chakra and air, his cloak billowed back.

Naruto watched as Jugo flew backwards sailing past him and slamming into the cliff wall being buried underneath a pile of rocks.

The Yondaime Kazekage stepped out of the pieces of his carriage.

"Baki," The Kazekage was a man with short auburn hair. He was wearing a blue and white robe and the triangular hat with the kanji for Wind in the center. He was not a tall man, but had a imposing aura about him that screamed strength and seriousness. Naruto knew immediately this was not a man who ruled through inspiration and hope but with respect bought through strength and fear.

"You dare to betray me?" Even though the man had just been betrayed his voice was calm, betraying no emotion.

There was not a single speck of dust on the man's clothing.

"_Jugo's punch never even reached him." _Naruto's smile didn't falter. _"It looks like I better test him out with a long ranged attack." _

Baki looked the other way, escaping the calm gaze of his master.

"You're leading us to ruin… Kazekage-sama. It is time for the next generation to right our wrongs. Our history and path can only be changed… by erasing the one who has lead us onto this path in the first place."

The Yondaime looked at Baki for a moment longer than looked at Naruto. "So you hired boys?"

Naruto did a little curtsey. "Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

Then his hand began to form hand seals.

"No hard feelings I hope," Naruto finished the chain of his hand seals his chest swelling up. **"Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no Jutsu." **(Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique)

The air began to stir around Naruto, lifting up his hair turning into a full on gale. It began to spin faster and stronger around the blonde before lifting up dust and small rocks into the air. The wind began to turn visible, turning more solid before coalescing into a huge dragon. Baki watched as the dragon began to turn bigger and bigger reaching at least forty to fifty feet long in length. The chakra construct roared before it slammed into the Yondaime Kazekage exploding into wind. A visible ring of chakra was released from the impact forcing the onlookers to shield their eyes with their arms and channel chakra to their feet to remain on the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

In front of him, where the Yondaime Kazekage had been, was an egg shaped dome made of gold.

"_Jiton…" _Naruto noted. _"Just like the profile said. But instead of attracting metal his is geared towards Gold huh…" _

The egg shell dome cracked open just a little bit revealing the Yondaime Kazekage, completely unhurt. Around his eyes were black rings that had not been there before.

He also looked more pissed off than before.

Naruto looked to the side to find Baki gone, most likely watching from a safe distance. Naruto looked back where Jugo had been.

Instead of a pile of rocks, it had been replaced with a similar dome of gold. Naruo could see dent marks and hear the sound of Jugo's strike hitting the metal to no avail.

"_I'm on my own." _The blonde's eyes opened slightly, showing the blue orbs .

They locked gazes.

The Kazekage flinched despite himself.

"_Cold… it's like…" _He swallowed. _"It's like looking into Gaara's eyes." _

Naruto moved.

The Kazekage moved his arms summoning clawed hands out of the ground to reach towards Naruto. The blonde suddenly reversed momentum gaining distance while forming hand seals again.

"**Fuuton,"** The blonde ended his technique by clapping his hands together in front of his chest. **"Senbon no Jutsu." **(Wind Release: Needle Technique)

The Kazekage watched as dozens of needles made of wind began to form in the air above him, surrounding him from all sides. The senbons were spinning reminding the Kazekage of miniature tornadoes with a pointed end. The gold user raised his hands creating tiny droplets of golden sand to rise into the air. He clenched his fist turning the little balls of gold into needles that pointed outwards, surrounding him from all side.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"_No way…" _

At the same instant that the needles of wind flew towards the Kazekage the needles of gold exploded outwards. The gold needles hit the needles of wind exactly at their points. However despite the rotation and the chakra enforcing the wind projectiles, the solid gold needles tore through them as if they had been made of paper. Instead of releasing the technique there, the Yondaime moved his hands in a gesture once more and the needles swerved through the air flying towards the blonde.

The blonde reacted immediately forming hand seals in response once more.

"Fuuton," Naruto began to gather chakra, molding it in his body in order to release it into the atmosphere. Wind chakra was difficult to manage simply because of the characteristics of the air itself. Wind was constantly moving and to form their jutsu one had to have a clear image in their minds and what they wanted to do with it. It required more chakra than normal as well since they needed to make sure that it did not swerve from their course, using it to keep the shape manipulation together.

The Kazekage pointed the other remaining hand towards Naruto, palms out, then clenched it into a fist.

The needles doubled in speed, stabbing through Naruto into his arms, legs and torso. At the last moment Naruto gave up forming crossing his arms together in front of his head. The weight of the golden needles actually lifted the blonde off of his feet, flinging him through the air. The needles tore through Naruto, leaving long lashes and stab wounds on his skin.

"_If he channeled chakra into his feet to try and stay on the ground," _The Kazekage watched Naruo roll across the ground, bloodied and torn. _"The needles would have killed him. Knowing this he let them carry him off of his feet." _

Naruto got to his feet holding the shoulder of his right arm with his left.

"_I can't believe he actually countered my technique like that," _The blonde winced. _"He matched needle for needle… he could have created more but he held back. He's still underestimating me. Not to mention he hit the needle right at the center… if he missed even by a millimeter the rotation of the wind would have messed up his control." _

"Give up."

Naruto turned his attention to the Kazekage. His smile was gone, his eyes no longer the slits that they were. His face was serious and his eyes wide the blue orbs looking straight at the redhead.

"It is obvious that the difference in skill and experience is too much." The Kazekage gestured at the area around them and gold dust began to circle around him. "If you continue to persist…"

The gold dust stopped circling and became a pincushion situated around the wind shadow.

"I'll have no choice but to kill you."

The Kazekage wasn't wrong. Rather he was correct on everything that he had said. The way he had defended himself so easily from Naruto's Wind Dragon Bullet technique, one of his more destructive jutsus, was the first indicator.

No, even before that, the way he calmly defended himself from Jugo's strike was a testament to his strength. Then the way he had countered Naruto's needle technique was the other sign to his experience. It wasn't the 'how' that had shocked Naruto but the fact that he could do it at all while keeping his composure at the same time. The man was used to things like this and Naruto knew it.

The man didn't become the Kazekage through just casual strength. He was a seasoned fighter.

Yet…

He had spared Naruto.

That was his first mistake.

Droplets of red liquid began to float around Naruto.

The Kazekage frowned. _"What's this... isn't that… his blood?" _

The crimson stains on the ground began to disappear as Naruto's blood began to rise into the air. Even from the dried blood on Naruto's skin was becoming wet once more, becoming one of the orbs that decorated the air around him.

"You see there is a reason why me, Jugo and Kimimaro were chosen for this mission," The droplets of blood began to grow in number as the Naruto's wounds began to provide an increasing amount of the scarlet liquid.

"Because we are professionals at the art of killing." Naruto smirked.

"This Kekkai Genkai…" The Kazekage began to do the same thing as Naruto, summoning droplets of gold orbs into the air around him. "I thought it was wiped out…"

"Well I guess it's not." Naruto whispered still summoning more droplets of blood into the air. There were more than simple dozens by now. There were hundreds of them now that floated around Naruto, revolving around him slowly.

"Senbon Rush." Naruto whispered as the hundreds of tiny orbs of blood began to elongate and stretch, creating an army of needles pointed towards the Kazekage.

The gold orbs did the same.

"Die." Naruto said with a smile.

The blood needles and the golden needles exploded into movement at exactly the same time. When Baki looked from above the cliff it looked as if there were hundreds of beams of red and gold that were clashing against each other. The sound began to build up as more and more needles clashed against one another, throwing up smoke and even rocks. The sound and debris began to build up more and more until everything exploded.

The Kazekage emerged from his egg shaped gold shell.

Naruto emerged from behind his shield. His shield was not shaped like an egg like the Kazekage's but it was flat and planar. It was composed of flat hexagonal shaped crystals though a few of them looked cracked. Though the needles had been a dark red, these were transparent, indicating that despite the thinness they had managed to block the golden needles. Naruto waved a hand while walking towards the Kazekage and the wall melted into red liquid once more, floating around Naruto, forming a diagonal ring around him.

The Kazekage grunted and looked at his shoulder.

"_His needles were faster…" _The Kazekage felt the blood needles stuck in his shoulder melt into blood once more, dropping towards the ground. He noted this. _"So there's a range at where the blood is no longer under his control." _

"Hey," The blonde whispered behind him. "Now's not the time to space out."

The Kazekage immediately turned around crossing his arms together. Two pillars of gold crashed together into each other into the space where Naruto had just been. The blonde leaped straight up into the air dodging the blow. He made a motion like pulling a bow then releasing it, shooting a red orb towards the ground. The golden sand turned into a thin shell blocking the crimson arrow.

The blood pierced through the shield right stopping an inch before the Kazekage's eyes.

"_When did he get behind me… and what's up with this complete increase in offensive capabilities…" _The Kazekage released his golden sand allowing the blood to seep into the blood once more. He narrowed his eyes. _"I can't afford to hold back any longer." _

"Gold," The Kazekage muttered and droplets of it began to float into the air once more. He held up a hand and then pushed, shooting dozens of golden bullets towards the blonde.

Naruto landed and clapped his hands together then in one movement opened it in one fluid movement.

The barrage of bullets landed on either side of him, a few feet behind the blood user.

Between Naruto's hand was a flat plane made of hexagonal blood crystals, thinner than paper. The crystals were so thin that they were nearly pink in color. It was slightly arced, stretching from palm to palm. The blonde clapped his hands together and when he split them apart again there was nothing in between them.

Behind the Kazekage was a column of gold that stretched as high as the sky itself. It looked like it was made of multiple pillars, winding around each other constantly flowing and moving.

The Kazekage pointed at Naruto.

"Die boy."

The pillar exploded as multiple dragons, each easily surpassing ten feet vertically with their jaws open, rushed towards the blonde.

Naruto's hand began to fly into hand seals, blood splashing in the air around him.

The dragon's suddenly sped up exploding into the ground where Naruto was.

The dust cleared revealing Naruto standing on top of the mound of gold dust.

The Kazekage frowned.

"I've already figured out the trick to your techniques." Naruto rolled up the sleeves to his black robe, revealing a wrist with a circular seal. "You pretend that your gold is heavy… but it suddenly speeds up catching your opponent off guard. The opponents, unable to cope with the sudden increase in speed, are usually caught underneath the pile of gold ending in their untimely death."

The Yondaime narrowed his eyes. "Any child worth a damn could have figured it out."

"I'm worth more than a damn." The blonde said with narrowed eyes. He reached into his robes and took out a scroll, opening it. There was a puff of smoke that blocked the blonde from the Kazekage's view for just an instant. The smoke cleared away showing Naruto clutching ring of black metal.

"_What's that…" _

The weapon was about a foot in diameter, consisting of some kind of black shade of metal. It wasn't just round in shape, its edges were rounded as well reminding the Kazekage of an oversized bracelet.

He was wrong.

"It's over." Naruto whispered.

"**AHAHAHAHAHA." **The golden dome behind the blonde exploded into nothingness and Jugo came lumbering out, fully transformed. His hair had turned white and his skin had turned into a darker hue. His fist, from the forearm down to the elbow had countless jet like opening where flames made of chakra was flickering in and out. Jugo looked at Naruto and seemed to notice him for the first time.

"**YOU AGAIN?" **The berserker got down on all fours and the flickering flames began to intensify.

Naruto pointed at the Kazekage then at Jugo, looking back and forth between them. "You two know each other?"

"This is no time for a joke Naruto." Kimimaro landed behind the Kazekage without a sound, the top part of his robe taken off. Some of the blood had splashed upon his skin and Naruto saw the remnant parts of the first stage of the cursed seal return to the mark on the Kaguya's chest.

Gold began to rise into the air.

It all happened in an instant.

Kimimaro rushed forward stabbing forward with both palms, a blade made of bone protruding from his hands. The Kazekage turned and raised his arm creating a wall of gold. However, as if expecting this, Kimimaro leaped over the wall slashing downwards. The Kazekage grunted in effort as a pillar of gold rose into the air slamming straight into Kimimaro's stomach. The Kaguya's ribs exploded outwards creating a veritable shield that kept the gold from doing any damage, but the effect had been achieved and the Kaguya flew upwards into the air.

An arrow made of blood stabbed through the Kazekage's hand.

"_Shit," _The Kazekage spun around facing Naruto again. The blonde was holding the metal ring so that he could see the Kazekage through the opening. However from the top and the bottom part of the round ring was a spike of blood that bent backwards towards the blonde.

The blonde had made a bow using the ring and his own blood.

The Yondaime Kazekage grunted and pulled the arrow of blood out of his hand.

"It's too late." Naruto whispered.

The Kazekage frowned at Naruto then understanding dawned upon him.

"**Dokton," **(Poison Release) Naruto lowered the ring, the blood on it dissipating. "My second Kekkai Genkai."

The Kazekage looked at his palm and saw transparent purple chakra invading his veins.

"I didn't put enough of the Dokton chakra into the strike because I was afraid you might notice it," Naruto leapt off of the pile of gold and then ran towards the Kazekage. "But it's enough to paralyze you instantly."

The blonde threw the ring in the air and blood began to gather. It formed a long pole and a blade on different side of the ring, creating a scythe with a round ring where the pole and blade was connected.

The blonde appeared behind the Kazekage holding the scythe with both hands.

Naruto coughed up blood.

"Not bad…" He whispered.

There was a huge spike that had impaled Naruto right through the edge of his stomach. He looked back to find the Kazekage looking at him, shuddering as the poison began to spread through his body. Naruto had meant to behead the man but the spike had thrown his timing off and he had ended up cutting the man shoulder to shoulder, not deep enough to guarantee a kill.

"But you forgot one thing."

Jugo exploded into the scene literally punching _through _the Kazekage's shoulder, ripping off his arm.

The Kazekage screamed.

Kimimaro landed, placing a foot on each shoulder and with the blades of bone extended from his palm he stabbed through the jugular veins of the Kazekage.

Naruto watched as the gold turned into dust. He sagged and the scythe made of blood disappeared, leaving a single black ring in his hand. Jugo transformed back into his regular form breathing heavily. Kimimaro leapt off of the body, flicking his hand and getting rid of the blood on his bone blades. They reentered his body slowly with the sound of bone sliding through skin and muscle.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kimimaro asked.

"I'm fine." The blonde snarled and looked down at his stomach as the Kyuubi began to repair the damage. He turned to Kimimaro. "A bit late with your timing. Two jounin give you trouble?" He nodded at the Cursed Seal of Earth on Kimimaro's chest. "I guess you had to use it."

Kimimaro nodded.

"Come on." The blonde got to his feet, his wound already disappearing. "Let's go."

"We have a village to destroy."

….

AN: Like it? Hate it? Just tell me our thoughts.


End file.
